hotninjafandomcom-20200214-history
Earning Sharingan
The sharingan is a rather powerful kekkei genkai of the Uchiha clan, a clan well known due to this infamous dōjutsu. Time and time again, many role plays have some suggestions as on how to limit or better guide the special eye given its immense abilities seen throughout the series of Naruto. As you can imagine, this page has been created to do just that and will help serve as reference for the group leader when making decisions about the sharingan and how they are to be handled IRP. Gaining Sharingan Most people already know that the Sharingan is gained via experiencing an intense emotion in regards to someone close to them. What this means is that a character could hold sentiments to someone such as their own team and given a grave situation comes to their self or their squad mates: This could be potential grounds for unlocking the sharingan in its first state. While this is not the only way to be cleared on grounds for earning a character's first tomoe, it is an example that helps provide a context which could be very similar to other scenarios that help in unlocking the Sharingan. Attaining Tomoe and Their Abilities One thing that has been noticed in most other role plays, there is no designated system or anything of the sort which determines the training needed to acquire tomoe or just how strong the Sharingan would be at each state. In order to make this roleplay more friendly towards the Sharingan, while maintaining some form of balance, the details below will explain the ability level of each tomoe and how each one may be unlocked. One Tomoe As one could guess, the first tomoe is unlocked by the initial awakening of the Sharingan, via an intense emotion as mentioned before. The first tomoe sharingan does not carry much ability, but this is expected of such a fresh and new ability that some will unlock. The details specifying the ability of this sharingan state are below, please bear the limits of power in mind when using the sharingan. *The sharingan can see chakra, but it is not able to distinguish one source from the next or detect irregularities such as if someone were in a genjutsu. *The sharingan's ability in perception is not very well developed, only being able to understand and see basic movement at a better rate. In example, a person with one tomoe would be able to recognize and see incoming projectiles or basic taijutsu, but they won't be able to predict moves or read out more minute things like: Reading lips, pencil movements; etc. *Genjutsu: Sharingan can be used. Two Tomoe The second tomoe sharingan is unlocked sometime after becoming familiar with the first and training to some extent to practice further with the sharingan to unlock the second tomoe (3 sessions). After these prerequisites are met, the person will develop their second tomoe and more enhanced versions of their prior abilities. *The sharingan can now distinguish chakra via its composition and source, while also being able to detect irregularities from something such as genjutsu. *At this level, the sharingan can now understand more advanced taijutsu and similar things, and even able to read more minute things such as lip or pencil movements. *Genjutsu: Sharingan is able to use some effective genjutsu without the need of a labeled genjutsu itself, this can include generic abilities such as: Temporary paralysis, remove weak genjutsu; etc. Three Tomoe The final part to a standard sharingan, the third and last tomoe. With the third tomoe, one is able to access the full ability of the sharingan and capable of using it to its greatest extent. Like with the preceding tomoe, to access this the person in question is to be generally familiar with their abilities and begin practicing whenever they're of appropriate skill ( 3 sessions). *The sharingan can now predict the movement of most things (this doesn't apply to rather strange, unorthodox styles such as Acrobat which is known to being so fast that even a fully-developed sharingan couldn't keep up with it.) **With this ability, the sharingan can immediately copy a jutsu and temporarily use it for the duration of the battle in which it was learned. *Genjutsu: Sharingan is now more powerful, capable of casting stronger variants of generic genjutsu while also introducing newer ones such as: Extracting information, temporary control of beasts; etc. Gaining Mangekyō Sharingan The mangekyō is the next stage of the sharingan, and perhaps the last for some given how hard it is to delve into further stages such as: Eternal mangekyō, rinnegan; etc. As similar to unlocking the orginal sharingan, the mangekyō is unlocked by experiencing some form of emotion. However, instead of it being interchangeable with a positive or negative emotion, the mangekyō is strictly related to a great sense of loss which unlocks it. Generally, this encapsulates seeing or experiencing something extremely traumatic which then creates the mangekyō. Overall, the abilities of the sharingan do not grow any greater, however the user now has access to some unique abilities. This could include amaterasu, kamui, tsukuyomi, and even custom jutsu made for the dōjutsu. Eventually, as a character's two techniques are awakened, they'll also be able to learn susanoo. Rules for Sharingan As most of us know, there will always be some people out there who find loopholes in the basic structure of something and in turn abuse it to their will. Given a roleplay made by a single person can't predict all of the ways something could be wronged in such a way that it doesn't make things fun for people anymore, this means a place like R.O.S will not always be complete and instead constantly changing to adjust in the favor and ideals of what the leader has in mind. Bearing this in mind, this list will start off relatively small and like all rules: They'll probably change at one point or another in the future. #A role player in this group may not exploit the growth and use of sharingan through intentionally killing family NPCs and anything of the sort. This is done instead through interaction with other OCs of people. #A role player starting at Genin or Chuunin level follows the steps as described above. When starting at Novice Jounin level or higher you can opt to start your rpc with three Tomoe active.